Tentative de rapprochement
by viveGSR
Summary: Sara ne sait plus quoi faire avec Grissom. Va-t-elle laisser Catherine intervenir?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire rien que pour vous... Sachez qu'elle est complète et n'attend plus que vous. J'ai la sensation que plus personne ne lit d'histoire sur ce site, plus de reviews... Moi je reste GSR, et je le prouve! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce début d'histoire, si vous voulez savoir comment elle termine, faites-moi signe ^^.**

 **Dans les vestiaires**

Sara et Catherine étaient dans le vestiaire, chacune s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, elles récupéraient leurs affaires personnelles. Elles restaient silencieuses, elles n'avaient jamais été bien bavardes ensemble… le courant ne passait pas toujours très bien entre elles. Mais même si elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien et ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment en dehors du travail – il leur était arrivé d'aller boire un verre mais jamais toutes les deux, toujours avec les autres membres de l'équipe – elles se connaissaient relativement bien et Catherine avait remarqué que ce soir Sara était particulièrement dans les nuages et silencieuse… et elle continuait de l'être. Comme sa curiosité légendaire était piquée, elle décida de rompre le silence :

« Sara ? »

Sara était en train de farfouiller dans son casier, elle n'avait pas entendu sa collègue, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de Catherine, elle était bel et bien dans les nuages.

« Sara ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse… pour l'instant ce n'est rien de bien méchant mais si tu continues à y penser, ça risque d'influer sur ton travail.

-Tu as de quoi te plaindre de mon travail ? » Sara était bien sur Terre à présent et l'insinuation qu'avait fait sa collègue ne lui plaisait guère !

« Non, mais si tu ne fais rien pour résoudre ton problème, ça risque de t'en créer d'autres, surtout avec Grissom, il n'accepte pas qu'on ne soit pas totalement opérationnel, notre vie privée pour lui doit rester ici apparemment, dans les vestiaires ! »

Sara sourit face au ton de reproche qu'avait employé la blonde, elle se chamaillait souvent avec Grissom et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « jamais ta langue dans ta poche Catherine. » En fait, Sara essayait surtout de cacher son malaise, le fait que Catherine mentionne Grissom l'agaçait et la désespérait… c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et Catherine n'était pas dupe, elle avait remarqué le changement de comportement de sa collègue.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je peux peut-être t'aider… »

Sara était surprise : Catherine l'aider ? Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies et elles étaient persuadées jusque-là que ça n'évoluerait pas, qu'elles ne chercheraient pas à se connaître davantage. Quelquefois même, la tension régnait entre elles, comme si elles étaient rivales. Catherine était dans l'équipe depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle et elle tenait apparemment à son poste de « première femme dans l'équipe. » Avec les hommes de l'équipe, elle était assez possessive, nul doute qu'elle devait être une vraie tigresse au lycée, elle devait tous les avoir à ses pieds !

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle hésitait… devait-elle ouvrir les portes de sa vie privée à Catherine ? Devait-elle la laisser entrer dans sa vie, lui donner la possibilité d'être une amie ? En temps normal, elle garderait ça pour elle, elle ne se poserait même pas la question ! Mais Catherine avait fait un pas vers elle, elle s'intéressait à elle alors que jusqu'à présent elle pensait qu'elle était indifférente…

Cependant la jeune femme avait besoin de conseil, elle avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait aucun ami en dehors de ses collègues… enfin ami, disons plutôt bonnes connaissances parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance pour pouvoir en parler.

Catherine la sortit brusquement de ses pensées : « Il s'agit d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune paraissait soudain gênée et surprise à la fois : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Eh bien rien jusqu'à présent mais maintenant je sais que j'ai raison… un, tu ne m'as pas dit le contraire et deux,… tu rougis Sara. »

Sara rougit de plus bel. Catherine était quant à elle ravie de pouvoir entamer une conversation sérieuse sur la vie privée de sa collègue, elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre davantage. Sara parlant de sa vie privée, ça avait un côté… excitant ! Une vie privée, quel scoop ! Mademoiselle « je travaille au détriment de ma vie » décidait de changer la donne ? C'était aussi nouveau et inattendue que si elle l'entendait de la bouche de Grissom. Tous les deux avaient cette même manie de faire passer le travail avant tout le reste et la plupart du temps au détriment du reste. Mais ce phénomène était moins important chez leur superviseur que chez la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qui gardait la tête baissée pour tenter de cacher son malaise : « Trop tard Sara. » Pensa-t-elle.

Catherine décida de cuisiner sa jeune collègue, pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux inconnu qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle fit mentalement la liste des hommes qui fréquentaient Sara, celui qu'elle cherchait était professionnellement proche de la jeune femme – et par conséquent d'elle même - car Sara ne fréquentait personne en dehors, à moins que ça ne soit un voisin... Mais elle devait le connaître suffisamment bien pour s'intéresser à lui car elle n'était pas du genre à s'attacher rapidement à quelqu'un…

« Allez Sara, on est entre femmes. » Elle l'encourageait à lui en parler et devant l'air toujours aussi gêné et peut-être encore méfiant de sa collègue, elle ajouta : « tu peux me faire confiance. »

Sara savait d'expérience que Catherine était la plus qualifiée pour parler de ce sujet avec elle. C'était elle la plus sociable et amicale du groupe et autre avantage, c'était une femme. Les hommes ne comprendraient pas, même si elle se sentait plus proche de Nick ou Greg par exemple, elle n'aborderait jamais ce genre de sujet avec eux ! Catherine était la plus « psychologue » d'entre eux – la preuve, elle avait mis dans le mille avant même que Sara ait pris sa décision de la laisser entrer dans sa tête – et dans ce domaine, Catherine aimait se rendre utile. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Et puis depuis combien de temps elle avait envie d'en parler finalement ?

Catherine avait réduit sa liste à deux personnes qui pouvaient correspondre : soit Nick qui était de plus en plus proche d'elle, soit Grissom que Sara connaissait bien avant d'entrer dans l'équipe… et soudain – c'était pratiquement évident pour Catherine – elle pensa que le seul des deux qui pourrait lui poser problème dans ce cas était Grissom. C'était celui qui correspondait le mieux…

Sara décida de laisser sa chance à sa collègue, elle la laisserait deviner en s'appuyant sur ce qu'elle aura décidé de lui avouer. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Catherine avait déjà bien avancé dans son problème : « Je ne sais plus comment faire… »

Sara n'était pas prévisible car Catherine jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais soupçonné que la brune pouvait s'intéresser au développement d'une vie privée. En revanche son choix l'était : Grissom. Il correspondait le mieux et puis en y réfléchissant bien Sara avait déjà montré de l'intérêt pour lui, même si c'était resté innocent. Catherine avait surpris Grissom et Sara se comporter de façon « étrange ». Avec les hommes de l'équipe, Sara s'entendait à merveille, même avec Warrick alors qu'à l'origine Sara ne lui faisait pas confiance… et pour cause, elle était entrée dans l'équipe parce qu'elle devait surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, elle appréciait le jeune homme. Warrick n'était pas un mauvais homme, il avait fait une erreur, une grave imprudence qui avait coûté la vie de sa jeune collègue Holly Gribbs… il s'en mordait suffisamment les doigts aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs cet accident de parcours avait failli lui coûter sa place et l'avait guéri de sa maladie du jeu. L'erreur qu'il avait commise, n'importe qui dans l'équipe aurait pu la commettre… c'était un mauvais concours de circonstance que ce soit arrivé alors que c'était à lui de la « surveiller ». Ça aurait très bien pu arriver alors que c'était à Grissom de veiller au grain, alors qu'il lui avait confié une mission soit disant tranquille… si elle n'était pas intervenue, ça aurait très bien pu mal finir aussi. Apparemment Holly Gribbs devait mourir ce jour-là…

Sara avait donc de très bons rapports avec la gente masculine et ils étaient clairs. Avec Greg par exemple - elle aurait compté Greg dans sa liste si elle n'avait pas su que Sara lui avait bien fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, le jeune laborantin avait le béguin pour elle, c'était évident - Sara le remettait toujours en place quand il la taquinait sur une relation possible entre eux. David Phillips aussi avait montré – de manière plus timide que Greg – qu'il était attiré par la jeune femme, là encore, plus gentiment cependant, Sara l'avait repoussé.

Par contre, Catherine avait remarqué qu'avec Grissom, elle était différente : ils se taquinaient mutuellement sur leur vie sexuelle et ça avait l'air de les amuser ! Ou ils se cherchaient des poux sur leurs vies sentimentales, une ou deux fois ils avaient fait ça devant elle, comme la fois où Sara était venue dans le couloir avec de l'adhésif et avait demandé à Grissom : « Vous venez m'attacher ? » et qu'il lui avait confié un grand sourire aux lèvres : « j'adore mon travail. »

« Comment faire pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors, pour signifier à Sara qu'elle était toujours prête à écouter la suite.

« Pour ne plus penser à mon problème.

-Ah, tu reconnais que tu as un problème qui te tracasse, c'est déjà ça… facile, si tu le résous il ne t'embêtera plus. »

FACILE A DIRE ! A cette remarque Sara fit une grimace avec sa bouche et regarda sa collègue qui la fixait… Catherine souriait, c'était une tentative d'humour. Elle sourit également voyant qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, elle tentait de la mettre à l'aise.

Pour vérifier une hypothèse, Catherine posa une question à Sara : « Cet homme sait-il que tu t'intéresses à lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Bon, c'était bien d'un homme dont il s'agissait - non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une femme, mais Sara n'avait pas répondu explicitement à sa question : « Il s'agit d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? » - … et elle ne lui avait pas parlé.

« Si tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il ne pas le savoir non plus… tu sais, il faut être claire avec les hommes sinon ils ne suivent pas. »

Les lèvres de Sara s'étirèrent soudain en un grand sourire puis elles se pincèrent immédiatement : quand Sara souriait vraiment, on pouvait apercevoir le petit jour entre ses incisives, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère et, par complexe, elle avait pris l'habitude de pincer ses lèvres pour maîtriser cette émotion alors qu'elle était gênée par le geste, à force c'était devenu machinal, Sara ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

« Tu devrais peut-être le lui en parler directement, tu serais fixé comme ça… les hommes ne sont pas aussi compliqués que nous ! »

Sara pensa : _Oui bah ça, ça dépend desquels parce que Grissom, lui, est compliqué !_ et dit : « C'est impossible… ça aurait été trop facile… »

Sara semblait avoir peur de se dévoiler à la personne, si c'était Grissom, Catherine la comprenait très bien ! Mais ça voulait dire autre chose… Sara avait l'air d'y attacher de l'importance : ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Si ça la tracassait à ce point, c'est qu'elle avait des sentiments sincères et que, peut-être pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle restait silencieuse.

« Tu as l'air vraiment attachée à cette personne, dis-moi ! » Catherine préférait jouer franc-jeu et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. De plus, elle testait ses réactions.

Sara rougit à nouveau. « Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de rire et de secouer la tête face à la réponse de sa collègue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Sara réagisse plus comme une adolescente qu'une femme, elle avait de nouveau la tête baissée, gênée… Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle avait ri et que Sara risquait de se renfermer sur elle-même… mais Sara releva la tête, regarda Catherine dans les yeux et rit aussi, se rendant compte du ridicule de sa réaction. Catherine continuait de l'observer, Sara était gênée par la situation, Catherine tentait de lire dans ses pensées, elle le savait…et elle savait aussi que sa collègue était particulièrement douée pour ça. Elle détourna le regard et jugea que le fond de son casier avait quelque chose d'intéressant : la porte lui permettait de se cacher derrière et de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Sara ne devait pas avoir connu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie et ça Catherine ne le comprenait pas… c'était une femme intelligente, drôle, belle, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire tomber les hommes et elle ne s'en servait pas. Catherine, séductrice dans l'âme, avait besoin de sentir que son charme marchait toujours sur les hommes, elle s'en servait à tout va sur tous les hommes qu'elle fréquentait, innocemment, juste pour voir si elle leur faisait toujours de l'effet… même Greg y semblait sensible et Grissom était incontestablement celui qui y répondait le plus…

Catherine en avait assez de tourner autour du pot, toujours franche et directe, elle aimait que les choses soient claires : « C'est Grissom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sara se retourna brusquement. Vite, il fallait trouver un moyen d'esquiver ! « Comment… ?! »

Catherine rit de nouveau face à la nouvelle réaction de sa jeune collègue, elle savait que Sara ne s'en formaliserait pas maintenant. Une nouvelle complicité semblait naître entre elles, la conversation avait quelque chose d'amusant, malgré le fait que le sujet tracassait sérieusement la brune.

« Oh arrête Sara, tu ne fréquentes pas beaucoup d'hommes alors c'est forcément Grissom ! »

Sara était amusée aussi par le manque de tact de Catherine, comme d'habitude elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemin !

« Et pourquoi Grissom ? Je veux bien reconnaître qu'en dehors d'ici je ne vois pas beaucoup de monde, mais il y a plein d'hommes ici, ça pourrait être n'importe qui…

-Non pas n'importe qui justement… »

Elle allait continuer son argumentation lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit… Grissom entra dans la pièce. Il parut surpris, il pensait qu'elles avaient quitté le LVPD depuis quelques temps déjà.

Sara voyant Grissom arriver parut soudainement paniquée, un très court instant seulement. Grissom ne le remarqua même pas. Catherine en revanche n'était pas passée à côté… Voyant les deux femmes silencieuses, l'une devant son casier, l'autre assis sur le banc du milieu, Grissom prit rapidement conscience qu'elles discutaient entre elles et qu'apparemment il dérangeait. Il rompit le silence :

« Je ne fais que passer, ça ne sera pas long. »

Il ouvrit donc son vestiaire, récupéra ses affaires personnelles, sa veste et son arme et sortit de la pièce en leur souhaitant « Bonne matinée ».

L'intrusion de Grissom dans les vestiaires avait jeté un froid, Sara ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Catherine avait décidé de la faire parler jusqu'au bout et ce n'était plus ici qu'elle y arriverait.

« Je t'invite à petit-déjeuner ? »

Elle s'auto-insulta tout de suite : « Quelle imbécile ! Fallait pas lui poser la question, fallait pas lui laisser le choix… »

Après quelques secondes, Sara sortit de sa léthargie, prit sa veste et referma son casier. Alors que Catherine était en train de se dire que c'était raté, que Sara allait en rester là, celle-ci répondit :

« C'est parti… je commence à avoir faim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre, comme convenu. Je vois qu'il y a des lecteurs intéressés alors je poste: ça met de bonne humeur ^^. Cette histoire n'aura que cinq chapitres, plus petits que le premier, plus que trois à publier...**

 **Au bar**

Catherine et Sara passaient du temps ensemble pour la première fois en dehors de leur travail ! Assise l'une en face de l'autre dans un bar ouvert 24h/24, elles avaient commandé des cafés – bien meilleures que ceux du LVPD ! – et des croissants.

Ce fut Sara qui ré-engagea la conversation. Elle paraissait tracassée par une nouvelle chose :

« Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si tu me demandes si ça se voit que tu es tracassée ou si ça se voit que tu es tracassée pour un homme ou si ça se voit que tu es tracassée à propos de Grissom, il va falloir que tu sois plus précise. »

Sara hésita un moment avant de répondre, si elle avait accepté la proposition de Catherine, ce n'était pas pour changer de sujet maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et en avait assez de garder tout pour elle: « Les trois.

-Tu veux parler dans l'équipe ? » Sara ne répondit pas, ne fit aucun geste, elle se contenta de fixer du regard Catherine et d'attendre une réponse.

« Oui. Non. Et non. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'une femme pour sentir ces choses, les hommes ne voient rien quand il s'agit de sentiments... si tu t'inquiètes parce que tu penses qu'ils vont venir te parler de quoi que ce soit, sois rassurée, ça n'arrivera pas. Quand je me suis séparée d'Eddy, ils n'ont guère pris le temps de savoir comment je me sentais… »

A cette remarque, Sara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolée.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je m'en suis remise depuis. Disons qu'Eddy n'a pas été le meilleur choix de ma vie…

Sara sourit, un peu gênée. Pour rompre le malaise, Catherine revint sur le sujet principal : « Oublie ça, c'est du passé et c'est sans intérêt. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire.

-Si seulement je le savais… je suis complètement perdue.

-Oh mais dis-moi, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un simple béguin. » Catherine taquina gentiment Sara, un petit rire dans la voix. « Depuis quand ça dure cet intérêt pour Grissom, et pourquoi Grissom et pas Nick, ou Greg? »

Sara sourit, mais ne répondit pas à la question, elle n'avait pas très envie d'évoquer ça maintenant, ne résolvant pas le problème et ayant même plutôt tendance à la rendre plus perdue et frustrée encore.

Catherine se montra plus sérieuse et plus emprunt à revenir à la situation actuelle. Afin de mieux savoir quelles étaient les intentions de sa collègue, elle choisit de lui conseiller :

« Je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber. Grissom, question sentiment, est très souvent à côté de la plaque, et tu vas en souffrir. C'est un collègue, qui plus est notre superviseur, et tu sais très bien que les relations entre collègues sont interdites, car ça pourrait influencer notre travail, nous déconcentrer et nous faire passer à côté de choses importantes pour nos enquêtes, que ce soit des preuves ou la réaction des personnes que l'on interroge, que ce soit un témoin ou un suspect. On a besoin d'être toujours à l'affût du moindre indice, de rester vigilent en toute circonstance… »

Sara l'interrompit, légèrement irritée : « Parce que tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Tu crois que je suis plus concentrée sur mon travail maintenant, alors que je n'ai pas de relation avec Grissom ? Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça, il suffit d'oublier et ça y est ? J'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments, mais c'est impossible si je suis ici aux côté de Grissom, malgré tous mes efforts, mes sentiments reviennent à la charge, sitôt qu'il se montre plus ouvert avec moi. Parfois j'ai le sentiment qu'il sait le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi et qu'il en joue, pour me garder égoïstement auprès de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me séduire parce qu'il a besoin de se sentir séduisant. Et moi je suis fatiguée de jouer au chat et à la souris, fatiguée qu'il soit charmant et l'instant d'après qu'il soit distant, j'en ai assez de voir le temps passer, voir que je reste là, comme une idiote, à attendre je ne sais quoi, à espérer au fond de moi quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas, à rêver à une vie dans le vide. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la force de m'éloigner de lui, ni mentalement, ni physiquement. Je n'arrive pas à me résigner à partir, à laisser ma vie ici, car à côté de ça j'aime mon travail et je ne veux pas tout abandonner. Je me sens utile quand je fais mon métier… à quoi bon résoudre un problème personnel pour retrouver un problème professionnel… Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens perdue. »

Catherine attendit un moment au cas où la jeune-femme aurait autre chose à dire. Voyant que Sara jouait avec sa cuillère, la tête baissée, à regarder dans le vide et à repenser à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle lui demanda alors :

« Si tu te sens coincée avec l'idée de devoir abandonner, si tu ne peux rien faire pour oublier, pourquoi gardes-tu le silence alors?

-Tu me proposes de parler à Grissom ? Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de me dire que « Grissom, question sentiment, est très souvent à côté de la plaque », et que je vais « en souffrir » ?

-Peut-être que oui et… peut-être que non finalement. Après tout Grissom se montre particulièrement… « compréhensif » avec toi. Il est différent. Puisque tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, pourquoi ne te jettes-tu pas à l'eau directement ?

-Comment t'y prendrais-tu toi pour séduire Grissom ?

-Je miserai la féminité à fond. Entre dans son bureau en robe de soirée et dis-lui avec un ton aguicheur que tu meurs d'envie de sortir, invite-le… m'est d'avis qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps à la tentation ! Grissom aime les femmes ayant un caractère fort et entreprenante, alors n'aies pas peur d'y aller franco.

-Et si je l'aguiche et que je ramasse un râteau ?

-Au moins, tu auras mis toutes tes chances de côté pour que ça marche.

-L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas de robe de soirée… et rien d'aguicheur.

-Je te prêterai bien quelque chose mais on ne fait pas la même taille… On pourrait peut-être aller te chercher quelque chose, ça te dit ? »

Sara accepta. Elles terminèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et firent les magasins dans le but de trouver quelque chose qui irait très bien à Sara et qui plairait à Grissom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans les magasins**

« Il aime le bleu. » dit Sara à une vendeuse « Auriez-vous une robe de soirée bleue à me proposer ? »

Catherine appela sa mère et l'invita à les rejoindre avec sa fille, elles firent une journée magasins entre filles. Chacune en profita pour s'acheter quelque chose. Sara essaya plusieurs robes, Catherine la conseilla : celle-ci est trop longue, celle-ci est trop courte, la couleur n'est pas top… jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent LA robe. Voyant que les deux femmes cherchaient des vêtements pour l'une dans le but de séduire un homme, la mère de Catherine demanda discrètement à sa fille de qui il s'agissait :

« Grissom.

-Ah bah voilà ma fille, à force d'attendre, voilà, tu vas te le faire chiper !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman ! Grissom est un ami, et seulement un ami !

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu le séduire parce que je suis sûre que dans le cas contraire… Enfin…

-Je suis heureuse de la relation que nous entretenons, au moins un homme avec qui j'ai une relation saine ! Tu sais très bien comment ça finit le plus souvent…

-En tout cas, je l'ai toujours pensé : c'est lui que tu aurais dû épouser !

-… Eh ben… Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais Grissom à ce point ! »

La mère de Catherine décida qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux femmes entre elles et choisit d'emmener sa petite-fille faire un tour dans le grand magasin, rien que toutes les deux. Catherine lui lança :

« Ne la gâte pas trop, hein ? J'ai assez de Sam pour ça ! »

Une fois la robe achetée, Sara se retrouvant avec sa collègue de nouveau seule à seule lui confia :

« J'ai le trac, et si la robe ne lui plaisait pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle va lui plaire, TU vas lui plaire ! Tu vas tellement lui plaire qu'il va en rester bouche bée, crois-moi, ou je ne m'appelle pas Catherine Willows ! ».

Sara se mit à sourire et Catherine le lui rendit, pour l'encourager. Après un temps de réflexion, Catherine ajouta :

« Au fait, tu veux qu'on aille chercher des beaux sous-vêtements pour accompagner la robe, parce qu'il se peut qu'elle lui plaise VRAIMENT cette robe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

-Catherine !

-Ah bah eh, il faut ce qu'il faut, tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans la situation de Bridget Jones, avec une culotte de grand-mère au moment fatidique ?

-Non !

-Alors, viens, tant qu'on y est, on va aller jeter un coup d'œil à la lingerie fine… »

D'abord gênée par l'idée, Sara suivit Catherine sans grande conviction jusqu'à la petite boutique. C'est en essayant plusieurs modèles qu'elle se laissa prendre au jeu, après tout, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit… Elle en profita aussi pour acheter des bas et une nuisette.

Quelques heures et paquets plus tard :

« Avec ça si tu ne le fais pas craquer…

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise Catherine, tout ça ce n'est pas moi…

-Ce n'est pas avec une cotte bleue sur le dos et du cambouis sur le nez que tu vas réussir à le faire tomber notre Grissom. Laisse s'exprimer la femme fatale qui est en toi. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais… tu as un sacré potentiel de ce côté, sers-t-en avec les hommes, ils seront tous à tes pieds. »

Sara sourit car elle savait que Catherine n'hésitait jamais à user de ses charmes pour obtenir quelque chose de la gente masculine, en tout bien tout honneur…

Elles se séparèrent et allèrent se reposer avant de reprendre le travail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Au LVPD**

La semaine se passa normalement, Catherine et Sara n'abordèrent plus le sujet. De temps en temps, Catherine lançait un regard vers Sara et Grissom lorsqu'ils échangeaient des mots, des idées, mais elle restait discrète, pas de geste qui pourrait attirer l'attention de son supérieur, rien qui pourrait lui faire penser que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, rien qui pourrait mettre mal à l'aise Sara.

Voyant qu'au bout d'une semaine, Sara ne s'était toujours pas lancée, Catherine vint lui demander des explications :

« Sara, tu attends quoi, le déluge ?

-Je suis morte de trouille Catherine, je ne peux pas.

-Où est la robe ?

-Ici, dans mon casier…

-Demain c'est ton jour de congé alors tu vas mettre cette robe tout de suite, tu vas entrer dans le bureau de Grissom et tu vas nous la jouer femme fatale, un peu comme dans Basic Instinct mais sans entrer dans la vulgarité, tu me suis ?... Mais d'abord tu prends une douche ! ALLEZ !

Sara voulait protester mais c'était sans compter la détermination de sa collègue. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, il fallait que ça bouge, il fallait qu'elle tente enfin quelque chose. Catherine voudrait être une petite souris pour se faufiler dans le bureau de Grissom et observer la réaction de son ami au moment où il allait découvrir Sara en belle robe de soirée. Ça allait lui décrocher la mâchoire de stupéfaction, elle en était persuadée !

Sara enfila ses nouveaux sous-vêtements et sa robe de soirée, plus stressée que jamais. Elle avait l'impression de se préparer pour sa mise à mort… elle était morte d'inquiétude en passant qu'à Grissom, sûrement, ça allait lui faire ni chaud ni froid, et que ça ne changerait rien à sa réponse, il dirait non à tout.

Mais au fond d'elle, derrière cette crainte, il y avait de l'espoir. Cet espoir était né avec la complicité de Catherine qui la poussait à agir et qui semblait persuader que ça allait marcher. Sara était bien consciente qu'en ce qui concerne les rapports sociaux, Catherine était bien plus qualifiée qu'elle. Elle discernait mieux les personnalités des gens et par conséquent leur comportement. Elle se disait donc que si Catherine était persuadée que ça allait marcher, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marcherait pas ?

Sara sortit de la cabine de douche dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée pour se préparer, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Catherine fut la première à constater que Sara était époustouflante quand elle se mettait en valeur. Catherine lui fit le compliment, ce qui eut don de rendre Sara encore plus nerveuse : elle tournait en rond, comme un chien enfermé dans un chenil. Catherine farfouilla un peu dans son casier et en sortit du maquillage, qu'elle tendit à Sara.

« La dernière petite touche et c'est bon ».

Sara lui sourit nerveusement et lui répondit qu'elle avait une trousse à maquillage dans son propre casier. Elle remercia Catherine pour le geste. Les deux femmes jetèrent un œil au matériel et choisirent les couleurs qui iraient le mieux à Sara et qui s'accorderaient le mieux avec la robe qu'elle portait.

Une fois prête, Sara expira et inspira profondément de l'air pour se donner du courage. Catherine était légèrement amusée de voir que son amie, si sûre d'elle dans son travail, semblait manquer d'assurance lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire un homme… comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point elle était belle !

Sara sortit enfin du vestiaire, poussée par Catherine qui ne voulait pas la voir reculer, plus maintenant, la comédie avait assez duré ! Sara se dirigea maladroitement vers le bureau de Grissom, totalement incertaine de faire ce qu'il fallait. Catherine la suivit dans les couloirs, en retrait, pour ne pas lui ajouter de la pression. Elle voulait la voir aller jusqu'au bout !

Sara apercevait les gens autour d'elle qui s'arrêtait littéralement de faire ce qu'il faisait en la voyant et qui la suivait ensuite du regard. Elle était très mal à l'aise. Mais quelle idée de vouloir faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire au labo, devant tous ces témoins. Sara savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez Grissom vêtue de la sorte, car alors il n'y aurait aucun non-retour possible…

Sara qui était stressée était également en ébullition à cause de tous ses regards portés sur elle. En fait, il aurait finalement mieux valu qu'elle se présente à la porte de Grissom : ça aurait été direct avec lui, il aurait tout de suite su qu'elle était habillée de la sorte pour lui et rien que pour lui, mais au moins, ce se serait fait sans témoin.

Elle avançait machinalement vers le bureau, elle cherchait à ne pas trop réfléchir à la question, elle s'empêchait de penser plus longtemps à son geste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en perdrait son courage et ferait donc demi-tour, si près du but.

Elle ralentit le pas et reprit une profonde inspiration à quelques mètres de la porte du bureau de son superviseur. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement la porte restée ouverte comme à son habitude, déterminée à savoir enfin si oui ou non elle pouvait plaire à Grissom.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le bureau, voyant que Grissom n'était pas assis dans sa chaise. Elle pensait que peut-être il était en train de rechercher quelque chose dans ses étagères. Changeant d'angle de vue en entrant doucement dans l'antre, elle s'aperçut que Grissom n'était finalement pas dans son bureau.

Au moment de franchir la porte du bureau pour sortir de ce lieu qui l'avait tant fait hésité, décidé à aller retirer sa robe et à abandonner son projet, puisque Grissom n'avait même pas eu le tact d'être présent à son bureau pour l'accueillir, elle manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un, Grissom en personne.

Celui-ci avait la tête baissée sur le dossier qu'il lisait dans les couloirs et ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un sorte de son bureau au moment où il y entrait. Il releva la tête et allait s'excuser, quand il aperçut devant lui un visage magnifique, malgré la stupeur qui se dessinait sur son visage. Grissom ne put s'empêcher de regarder de haut en bas la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle lui coupa le souffle, il en perdit ce qu'il allait dire.

Sara se retrouva face à l'homme qu'elle cherchait et eut une brusque montée d'adrénaline. Elle observa Grissom qui visiblement était très surpris puisqu'il avait la bouche ouverte. Elle fut étonnée de pouvoir lire autant de choses sur le visage de son supérieur d'habitude si impassible. Elle le vit la regarder de haut en bas et ne sut ensuite ce qu'elle ressentit, tellement ses émotions étaient nouvelles et confuses. Elle vit Grissom qui cherchait à reprendre de la contenance, elle le vit aussi fixer son doux regard bleu sur elle et fermer enfin la bouche. Il était sur le point de parler après ces quelques secondes de silence et de tension entre eux.

« Sara, vous… »

Grissom secoua très discrètement la tête comme s'il voulait reprendre ses esprits et tordit légèrement ses lèvres, comme lorsqu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais que finalement il ne disait rien. Sara détestait ce geste, elle savait qu'il cachait toujours une émotion, une réaction qu'elle aimerait voir s'épanouir au grand jour, que Grissom ne réprimerait plus.

« Vous êtes vraiment… très belle… »

Grissom entra alors dans son bureau, passant à côté d'elle sans aucune autre émotion à lui offrir. Sara était folle de rage intérieurement : c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de lui ?!

Ce que Sara ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est que Grissom était en train de lutter contre un sentiment de rage intérieur également, parce qu'il ne se doutait pas que la jeune femme était habillée comme ça… pour lui !

Grissom se dirigea vers son bureau et chercha quelque chose dans ses tiroirs. Il semblait l'ignorer à présent, il ne la regardait même pas.

Grissom luttait contre son sentiment de jalousie, persuadé que Sara sortait ce soir avec un homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre de but en blanc et de manière si cruelle que Sara avait une vie en dehors du LVPD. Il ne put réprimer ses sentiments complètement et cette question lui échappa :

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Sara était décontenancée, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait sous ses yeux : même lorsqu'elle avait fait le plus belle effort pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, il se refusait à lui en faire cadeau.

Elle s'approcha inconsciemment du bureau, pourquoi ne s'éloignait-elle pas de cet être ignoble au lieu de s'en approcher ?! Elle réprima également ses émotions et essaya de parler sans trahir sa déception. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge avant de dire.

« Non. En fait, je… »

Grissom, en entendant non, releva la tête. Il ne comprenait rien : pourquoi Sara était si délicieusement belle devant lui si elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous, ça n'avait aucun sens.

La déception que Sara avait ressentie finissait de détruire ses dernières tentatives.

« Laissez tomber. »


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite était pour demain, mais étant donné qu'il y a quelqu'un qui en redemande, voici la fin de l'histoire...**

 **Catherine dans le bureau !**

« Oh que non Sara ! Tu es venue jusqu'ici alors maintenant tu vas aller jusqu'au bout ! » Catherine avait fait surface dans le petit espace qui entourait ces deux êtres aussi renfermés et têtus l'un que l'autre.

« Grissom, Sara est venue vous demander quelque chose… allez Sara ! »

Sara n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant elle : Catherine était rentrée comme une furie dans l'arène et la poussait à parler, alors que Grissom n'était aucunement réceptif. Elle commençait à ressentir de la haine pour avoir fait confiance à sa collègue. Maintenant elle se trouvait dans une situation très embarrassante. Si elle pouvait, elle reviendrait une semaine en arrière.

Quant à Grissom, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait ! D'abord Sara qui venait le narguer habillée de la sorte. Ensuite Catherine qui poussait Sara à dire on ne sait quoi alors que visiblement la jeune femme n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui parler et semblait même en colère. A présent la colère qu'il avait ressentie envers lui semblait être partagée cette fois avec Catherine. Les deux femmes étaient sur les nerfs et lui au milieu, comme s'il était entré sur un ring et se retrouvait au milieu de deux boxeurs professionnels. Que venaient-elles faire toutes les deux dans son bureau ? Allaient-elles se crêper le chignon ? De quoi Sara était-elle venu parler ?

Catherine n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait face à elle les deux personnes les plus coincées que la Terre n'avait jamais faites ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça car Sara sera furieuse contre elle pour le restant de ses jours et Grissom terminerait vieux garçon pour de bon ! Non, il fallait qu'elle les pousse à agir, il fallait qu'ils soient enfin honnête l'un envers l'autre. Catherine avait observé la scène du couloir. Elle avait vu Grissom avec la mâchoire ouverte, observer leur collègue de haut en bas, ayant du mal à croire en ce qu'il voyait et l'instant d'après, détourner son regard, son corps, ignorer la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas être très brillant pour le comprendre : Grissom était irrémédiablement jaloux, jaloux d'un autre homme, jaloux de l'homme pour qui Sara s'était faite aussi belle sans soupçonner une seule seconde que tous ces efforts avaient été faits pour lui uniquement. Et Catherine avait pu constater, non sans ressentir de la compassion pour sa jeune amie, la réaction de Sara. Alors tout de suite, elle avait choisi d'intervenir, parce qu'elle savait que Sara abandonnerait le projet, n'ayant rien obtenu de la part de Grissom.

« Laisse tomber Catherine, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-Sûrement pas, mais je ne veux pas avoir à dire à Grissom pour quoi tu es ici alors dis-le lui !

-Me dire quoi ? »

Grissom craignait le pire. Qu'est-ce que manigançaient les deux femmes ? Pourquoi cette alliance ? Il ne les avait jamais vues ensemble de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que Sara était venue lui dire ou lui demander ? Allait-elle partir, quittait-elle le LVPD ? Allait-elle se marier ? Cela semblait très important et dangereux à la fois. Grissom pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, elle était tellement palpable qu'il semblait même qu'elle allait lui brûler les mains. Avait-il joué avec le feu sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Grissom, je ne suis rien venue vous dire et Catherine, mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ?

-Oh, je vois, alors ce qui se passe est de ma faute parce que c'est moi qui t'es poussée à agir, et maintenant tu me rejette toute la culpabilité. C'est quand même fort ça, non ? Je suis là parce que vous êtes tous les deux impossibles à décoincer et c'est sur moi que ça retombe, bah tiens, ça sert à ça les amis ! »

Grissom n'y comprenait rien. Sara et Catherine étaient furieuses.

« Non, ce n'est pas de TA faute, c'est de SA faute (désignant du doigt Grissom, avec toute la rage dont elle faisait preuve pour accompagner le geste), et c'est pour ça que je laisse tomber ! J'aurais dû m'abstenir depuis le début !

-Grissom a mal interprété ton geste ! Comment pouvez-vous être tous les deux si bons CSI pour récolter les indices et être si incapables de vous comprendre l'un, l'autre. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il crève de jalousie ? »

Grissom comprenait à présent que toute cette rage se dirigeait vers lui. Lui ? Crever de jalousie ? Mais qu'est-ce que Catherine osait dire ?! De quel droit débarquait-elle dans son bureau pour le mettre à nu face à Sara. Grissom aurait voulu disparaître à ce moment-là, rétrécir, rétrécir, rétrécir, pour enfin disparaître, et ne plus être au milieu d'une conversation houleuse !

Sara qui évitait de regarder Grissom, incapable de supporter son manque d'intérêt envers elle, se tourna vers lui lorsqu'elle entendit « qu'il crève de jalousie » ! Elle voulait voir ça sur le visage de Grissom, dans son attitude. Comment Catherine pouvait-elle affirmer ça sans douter de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et comment Grissom ne se défendait pas de ce qu'elle disait et de ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau ? C'était franchement à n'y rien comprendre !

« Sara, il croit que tu sors avec quelqu'un, il croit que tu t'apprête à aller à un rendez-vous galant avec un autre homme. »

Sara jetait des regards entre Catherine et Grissom pour essayer de voir ce que Catherine voyait. Grissom jetait des regards entre Catherine et Sara pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son bureau. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire.

« Grissom, Sara est habillée comme ça pour vous, et rien que pour vous. Sara, tu as toujours quelque chose à lui demander il me semble ! »

Sara sentait sa colère retomber et son stress revenir au galop. Grissom était très nerveux également. Il entendait ce qui se disait mais était incapable de réagir… enfin si : « Sara est habillée comme ça rien que pour vous » l'avait fait réagir, il avait ouvert la bouche, haussé un sourcil, et rien de plus… Intérieurement, bien cacher dans ces entrailles, cette phrase avait eu un effet apaisant, comme s'il venait de prendre un plâtre pour calmer une aigreur d'estomac.

Sara restait silencieuse… la situation était de loin la plus délicate dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée et elle se sentait humiliée, mise à nue. Grissom aussi était nu comme un vers, Catherine avait percé à jour les deux CSI, elle ne sortirait pas de cette pièce tant que les choses ne seraient pas clairement dites !

Alors Sara se décida à parler, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« J'étais venue vous demander si… »

Grissom et Catherine retinrent inconsciemment leur respiration.

« … si vous aviez envie de sortir avec moi ? »

Catherine entendit la phrase qu'elle voulait entendre et se tourna vers son collègue et ami de longue date. Elle vit que Grissom était perdu et elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle décida qu'il était temps de se retirer, puisque Sara était aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Elle sortit du bureau, espérant bien qu'après tous les efforts faits et le courage dont Sara avait fait preuve, Grissom n'aurait pas la bêtise de refuser l'invitation.

Grissom était face à Sara et semblait avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête… alors tout ça, c'était pour lui demander de sortir ? Il regarda Sara d'un autre œil. Cette fois il la regarda vraiment et apprécia ce qui se dressait devant lui.

Sara vit le changement dans le regard de Grissom : lui qui semblait inquiet et renfermé paraissait maintenant plus serein et plus ouvert. Elle discerna presque une ride dans le coin de ses yeux, comme s'il souriait du regard.

Et oui, il souriait intérieurement. Il pensait que Sara avait un homme dans sa vie et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde jalousie. Cette chance qu'il ne s'était jamais donnée était à présent réservée à un autre. Et maintenant il s'apercevait qu'il avait été jaloux de lui-même et qu'il avait cette chance.

Contre toute attente, Grissom ne dit rien, ne répondit jamais à la question de Sara. Il se contenta de s'approcher de la jeune femme et de lui tendre le bras. Sara se détendit, se rendant compte qu'il avait accepté. Elle accepta son bras. Tous les deux se tournèrent et se regardèrent, très proche. Ils se sourirent.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et regardaient en face d'eux. En passant la porte, Grissom invita Sara à lâcher son bras pour passer devant lui et la poussa délicatement vers la sortie, une main dans le creux de son dos.

Passé la porte, il se remit à ses côtés, Sara le reprit par le bras et il dit alors :

« Nous devons passer chez moi avant, je dois me changer… Vous préférez le costume noir ou le bleu ? »

Sara sourit franchement, laissant voir le petit écart entre ses dents. Elle répondit alors sans hésiter :

« Le bleu. Il met en valeur vos yeux. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre, parce que j'avais envie de voir Grissom comme ça...**

 **Quelques mois plus tard au LVPD…**

La vie menait bon train au laboratoire, les oiseaux chantaient pour Sara : elle était enfin avec Grissom. L'homme insecte s'était décidé à avouer son attirance et avait choisi de ne le révéler à personne, mise à part Catherine, bien entendu ! Grissom et Sara étaient sortis de leur mutisme grâce à leur collègue, comment faire autrement ! Donc, personne ne savait pour eux car ils savaient rester discrets. Cela avait été l'un des points abordés lors de leur conversation au lit après leur première nuit passée ensemble : il ne fallait surtout pas que cela s'ébruite. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils tenaient le bon cap !

Catherine était devenue la confidente officielle de Sara… une confiance hors-norme avait fait son apparition entre elles : Sara se confiait à Catherine et Catherine à Sara.

La nouvelle relation entre les deux CSI avait suscité une envie et un besoin de la part de Catherine. Comme son amie avait fait pour elle, Sara l'avait encouragée à lui en parler et à agir : d'après Catherine, Warrick Brown était très séduisant dans tous les domaines. Connaissant ses deux collègues, Sara ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une idylle entre eux. Et elle encourageait Catherine dans ce sens.

Catherine qui observait toujours discrètement le comportement de ses deux collègues se demandaient comme ils faisaient pour garder si bien le secret. En particulier Grissom, qui se montrait limite distant parfois. Elle avait demandé à deux reprises à Sara s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, et à chaque fois, Sara avait certifié que non. Bon… Ils savaient drôlement bien jouer la comédie. Après tout, Grissom était un excellent joueur de poker, il savait bien cacher ses émotions et se montrer patient avant d'abattre ses cartes.

Catherine se demandait vraiment comment pouvait être Grissom amoureux, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir le moindre signe de tendresse envers Sara… si ce n'était pour les dire de sa collègue, elle ne le suspecterait même pas.

« Dis-moi Sara…

-Oui ?

-Comment est Grissom avec toi… je veux dire… en dehors du labo ?

-… Différent…

-Mais encore ? … Est-il tendre ? Est-il… câlin ?

-Câlin ?

-Oui… tu sais quoi !... Câlin !… ? Allez quoi, partage ça avec moi ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait être dans sa vie privée… et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le genre de questions que l'on peut lui poser !

-Et pour quoi alors me la poses-tu à moi ?

-Eh bien parce que j'étais là quand tu ne te décidais pas à agir et sans moi, tu serais peut-être encore à te morfondre dans les vestiaires ! Et puis, laisse-moi vivre par procuration, veux-tu ? Warrick et moi, ce n'est pas encore gagné alors…

-Ok, tu marques un point, c'est vrai que tu m'as aidé à me décider… Bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret d'État… Alors voyons… _Quel os à ronger pourrai-je lui donner… ?_ Euh…

En réalité, Sara mourrait d'envie de parler de Grissom, car elle ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre, même pas à Grissom, alors la question de sa collègue l'enchantait.

-En fait, Grissom est très démonstratif et très tendre. À la maison il…

-Vous vivez ensemble !?

-… Bah oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Et comment le saurai-je si vous ne me le dites pas ni l'un ni l'autre !

-Oui… Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Alors oui, nous habitons ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà, on s'arrange pour partir séparément et à des horaires différents pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais on se rejoint tous les matins chez Gil.

-Oh, et tu l'appelles Gil, bah oui, je suis bête… Sara, ça fait tout drôle franchement, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer ensemble. »

À ces mots, Sara se sentit piquée, Catherine s'en aperçut immédiatement.

« Je veux dire que vous jouez si bien la comédie tous les deux que j'ai des difficultés à vous visualiser ensemble, c'est tout. »

Sara sourit, sa collègue était pardonnée.

« Ça t'aiderait si je te montrais une photo de nous deux ?

-Tu as une photo de vous deux sur toi !? Fais voir ! »

Sara sourit de plus belle face à l'impatience dont faisait preuve sa collègue. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit son portefeuille, à la recherche de son précieux trésor, qu'elle tendit à Catherine.

« Ouah… alors ça c'est pas banal ! »

Catherine tenait dans les mains une série de photos du photomaton où Grissom et Sara faisait des photos ensemble comme deux adolescents. Sur l'une d'elle, Sara et Grissom s'embrassaient tout sourire.

« Grissom est… méconnaissable, vraiment !... Alors, comment ça se passe à la maison.

-Eh bien… quand on rentre, on prépare le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Gil est très tendre, cela compense très largement la froideur et la distance dont il fait preuve ici, crois moi ! Ensuite, nous allons dormir, comme un couple qui reviendrait tard du travail, qui dînerait ensemble et qui irait se coucher.

-Et… Quand vous allez dormir, il est comment ?

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me demander ce que je crois que tu es en train de me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien… j'ai bien peur que si, excuse-moi, c'est vrai, tu as raison, ça n'est pas mes affaires, je n'ai pas à savoir. » _Après tout, ça ne me coûtait rien de tenter le coup._

-Grissom est… démonstratif, tout le temps, en fait, il n'a rien à voir avec la personne qu'il apparaît être ici : il est rieur, blagueur, il est plein d'humour… il est sensible aussi… _Je ne devrais peut-être pas lui dire tout ça, elle risque de le trouver à son goût et de me le piquer ! »_

Comme si Catherine avait entendu ses pensées, Catherine dit alors pour rassurer Sara :

« Ne t'en fais pas Sara, jamais je ne te piquerais ton Grissom, Gil ne m'a jamais attiré, ça n'a été, ce n'est et ce ne sera toujours qu'un ami, rien de plus, _Warrick est beaucoup plus à mon goût ! »_

Regardant toujours les photos, les tendant à Sara pour les lui rendre.

« En attendant… vous êtes vraiment bien ensemble… Je suis contente pour vous deux, vous méritez le bonheur tous les deux.

-Merci Catherine. »

Finie la pause café, les deux femmes durent retourner à leur enquête.


End file.
